fatal_conflict_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockjaw vs Bendy
Start Left Section chooses Bendy Right Section chooses Lockjaw No research Just Bloodshed WHO WILL WIN? Fight Cue this The sewers had been clogged yet again, the darkness shrouding rooms, ink-like hands dragging the innocent to death, the multiple incidents occuring after the ink monsters escaped. That wasn't the only problem, though, as in those sewers, something walked. A gigantic force that lurked in the deepest pits of the sewers. Lockjaw had heard about the sewers being clogged again and wasn't happy. Whatever took over was about to get a big metallic fist to the face. Lockjaw looked around, only for him to see multiple ink monsters charge his way. Anybody who opposed him would be killed. He proved that by tearing apart the foolish creatures, leaving the ink to flow with the water. Lockjaw tore apart his foes, only to find out that the cause was this ink demon. His claws were sharp, his eyes were covered up, he had pointy horns, his teeth formed a permanent smile. This was Bendy, who had become a dangerous leader of the other ink demons since he terrorized the world. While Bendy wasn't looking, Lockjaw tried to sneak up but Bendy heard him, (He's a big, clunky robot, whaddya expect?) and looked behind him. Cue this Needless to say, he was a bit scared. He saw this titan looking down at him with an angered glare, jaw open and eyes red. He was angry alright. Angry enough to tear anything apart. NIGHTMARES? MORE LIKE DAYDREAMS! SICK EM! Before Bendy got to even speak, Lockjaw grabbed him and tossed him away into a pipe, in which he whacked Bendy across the face with it, leaving him to slide across the floor. He got back up and started running, crawling through a tunnel in where he got lost. Once he found a method of escape, the looked to his side and saw the humanoid crawling towards him at inhuman speeds. Bendy was shocked, his grin turned to a frown. He escaped in time, only for Lockjaw to catch up and to choke him with a firm grip. He grabbed him hard and when Bendy tried to hit him, he was poked with a cane. Bendy was then tossed against the wall and slid down, before Lockjaw left, happy with what he had done. Bendy got back up and started to melt into the crack in the roof. He snuck through, and got a drop in on Lockjaw, riding him like a dinosaur at a drunk rodeo. Before long, Bendy stabbed Lockjaw in the arm, only for a little dent to form. Bendy was confused. Why wasn't this working? Why wouldn't he break? He thought and repeatedly stabbed Lockjaw. Due to all the tears in his body, it would've been safe to assume Lockjaw's already been there, but no. The first animatronic tore the ink demon off his back and slammed him onto the floor again, this time not holding back. The titan tore off Bendy's own arm, but it came back after being splattred on the wall. Lockjaw kicked Bendy away, the impact still on his stomach after that, and he tore the other arm off, Bendy screeching in pain, before it came back. What? Why is he just regenerating? He should be dying! ''Lockjaw had in his head. He then realized it was time to take things up a notch with his brute force. This wasn't it for Bendy, though, as while Lockjaw was thinking, he went hiding again. Lockjaw tried to find the demon, but was met with the Projectionist. When he was spotted, the camera-man mistook him for Henry and charged. The enraged Lockjaw grabbed the Projectionist's head and crushed it, wires and ink splattering everywhere, sparks flying. Bendy had hid somewhere secret, forcing Lockjaw to have to guess where he was. He tore the walls apart in a violent manner. Bendy was stilll lurking and started to laugh. '"YoU fElL fOr It!" He said, and looked at Lockjaw, the animatronic angered, as Bendy corroded the entire room. This didn't phase him, though, as he grabbed Bendy's face and yanked him out. The demon punched the humanoid in the face, only for him to turn his head around and look at him again. Bendy, shocked, punched again, but the bigger foe shrugged it off and looked at him again. This was scaring him more than he scared others. ''He's not giving up. ''He thought, but was then grabbed up and tossed onto a wall. This thing was definitely stronger than your average bear. He proved this when he slammed a chair at his foe. Bendy was scared. How could this be? This thing was too strong for even him. He decided to lure Lockjaw out of the sewers and into the city. Lockjaw took a tumble, though, and was lured to a volcano. The two met there, Bendy climbing up and Lockjaw hurling boulders at him. Nothing Frank did there harmed Bendy, and he climbed up and pushed the robotic foe off. Bendy laughed in victory until..... ''"Welcome to Frankburt's!'' ''Hope you have a fun time!'' ''Now you shall watch'' ''As you will DIE."'' Lockjaw said this and soon enough, was climbing out of the volcano, burnt and scarier looking, but still okay. He was literally on fire on a few parts, one eye torn out and some teeth melted away. He climbed up, that angry look on his face, as he grabbed Bendy and watched him burn. He was melting away, but Lockjaw thought, ''No survivors. ''He pushed Bendy off and watched him melt, every bit of ink gone. '''K.O! Who did you want to win? Bendy Lockjaw Category:What If Battles Category:Game vs Game Battles Category:BATIM vs TRTF Battles Category:Christian Higdon Category:Completed Battles